A Wrong Went Right
by SanguineSoul
Summary: Shepard was supposed to meet up with Kaidan at the bar...but all doesn't go as planned when she runs into a drunken old squadmate. FemShepxGarrus & slight FemShepxKaidan. (Takes place two years after ME1. Rated M for Smut and some language.)
1. Chapter 1

Alice Shepard made her usual morning rounds like any other day, to the mess hall, then cargo hold and then the CIC. She was to report to the Citadel at 00:00 to meet up with an old friend, Lt. Kaidan Alekno and she was looking forward to this more than anything.

They hadn't seen each other in two years after defeating Saren, and their last meeting was very intimate. Alice blushed slightly at the thought, she didn't sleep with anyone else in that gap and she began to wonder if Kaidan had. He was a handsome man and his personality was modest but very attractive to her; a sudden jealousy swept through her but she quickly cast it aside, settling on the thought that he had been giving himself pleasure to the thought of the night they shared before ending Sovereign's threat to the galaxy. "Shepard, Citadel wants to know if you need a cab." Joker's voice on the intercom caused her to jump and feel ashamed for thinking such perverted thoughts. "Ah, yeah. Flux, please." She applied some lip gloss and nervously tugged at her dress that she had bought the other day for the occasion. It was fitted very tight, hugging Shepard's curves and from the look she got from the cashier, she knew it looked good. But still, she was a little self-conscious and afraid that she would bend slightly and the short cut would reveal her panties. So she tugged it down as far as it would go, and boarded the cab to the bar.

Shepard entered the bar feeling nervous yet confident as several men and some women watched her strut into the scene. She made her way to get a drink when she saw two familiar faces sitting on one of the sofas, laughing while flinging their arms about spilling alcohol everywhere; formal general, Septimus and her squadmate Garrus. She chuckled to herself watching Garrus tell a story in a very animated manner, she admired Garrus he was a good friend and very reliable ally on the field. It was good to see him relaxed and enjoying himself, to get away from the stresses of life and just be able to let go. "What will you have?" The asari bartender purred. Alice grinned and held up two fingers, "Two shots of the green stuff." She brushed her pixie black hair out of her eyes and threw back both shots as soon as they were slid her way. "SHEPARD!" Septimus' voice boomed from the sofas, she turned slowly and smiled warmly at the drunken general. He waved her over with his long slender talon and she obeyed, laughing as he attempted to get up to greet her. "SHEPARRD!" He yelled again, giving up on standing to his feet and instead scooting over and patting the cushion next to him. Garrus eyed his old Commander with his avian eyes as she took a seat, maybe it was just the alcohol, but she looked _good._ The thumping music was at a dull rumble where they were sitting but it was still loud enough for Septimus to think he had to yell. "WE WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT YOU, SHEPARD." "Really?" She crossed her legs and accepted the passing Batarian ale that was near her reach. "Yes. About when you and Wrex got in an argument and you ended up headbutting him." Garrus slurred, leaning back and placing a hand on his stomach. He sat up suddenly and put his hand on his Commander's shoulder. "I was just saying," He swallowed hard and tried to push down his thoughts as he realized how soft her skin was. "You're one hell of a woman Shepard!" he blurted out, beginning to lose his bearings. Alice wasn't doing too well herself, she was beginning to feel the strength of the alcohol she had just downed and was beginning to forget why she came here. She smiled and her voice came out a little more huskier than she thought. "Alice. Call me Alice." Septimus suddenly released a snore and a gurgle alerting the both of them. They shared a laugh and then Shepard stood on wobbly legs, now drunk and Kaidan fading from her recent memory. Garrus was suddenly behind her, holding her arms attempting to steady her. She smirked at him, "I was going to go dance, Vakarian, care to join me?" The turian gulped and followed her curvy hips into the heat of the dance floor. They found the corner of the pit and began to move rhythmically together. Suddenly Garrus was very close to her, and they both knew it. Alice felt a blush creep upon her cheeks and a longing pain twinge down below. Garrus was watching her every move, and slowly reached out to place his talons upon her waist. She accepted this without much hesitation, and brought her soft body closer to his hardened exterior. A deep rumble sounded in his throat as she reached up and threw her arms around his tall neck. Awkwardly at first, she began to grind her hips into his, soon they found a rhythm and he gave an impatient buck against her. She had never had the thought of inter-species intercourse or anything of that matter until now. Shepard was desperate, she hadn't had anyone give her affection in years and oh how she longed for it. She liked Garrus and honestly had a slight curiosity about him, and he was here, and he would fill the gap that had been empty for too long. He however, had secretly been intrigued by this human since he first boarded the Normandy. She was strong, beautiful (for a human) and he had strange feelings when he saw Lt. Alenko get close to her while on the mission. He watched them talk to one another in close contact near the main battery of the ship and the turian couldn't help but wonder. _What if that was me?" _His mandibles flared in surprise as she suddenly leaked a slight moan loud enough for him to pick up and a certain smell filled his nostrils.  
Beginning to panic now, _What do I do now?! Spirits, I'm so drunk…I wish I had a clear head._ To heighten his panic, Shepard raised her head and kissed him, a single peck, which soon evolved into deep kissing. Garrus didn't complain but he still had no idea what to do. His _Commander _was _kissing _him! He broke apart from her lips to travel down to her neck, where he nipped and licked her neck passionately. She gasped and clawed at the back of his neck desperately. "Garrus," She breathed, pressing her body as close to him as possible. "I want you." Garrus paused and he straightened slightly, bringing his face close to hers. Even though she was very drunk, he knew this wasn't just the alcohol talking. He slid his hand down the side of her waist to her thigh, grabbing it and hiking it up on his leg. He leaned in whispering back in his sub-harmonic voice, "Is that an order, Commander?"


	2. Chapter 2

Getting back to the Commander's cabin was a little more difficult than Alice Shepard had been led to believe. Drunk, horny and a little nauseous from the ride in the cab proved to be quite the test for her. The air lock opened and she stumbled inside, with Garrus in tow. Joker peered from behind his seat and made a face, "Well, if it isn't old 'stick-up-the-butt'." Garrus was about to whip around and retort with a wry comeback, but any quick movements would cause his dinner to come back up. _I'll come back and deal with him later. Ugh, I have never been so drunk! _He wobbled after the Commander's thin frame, admiring her curves as she drunkenly mashed on the elevator buttons. In the confined space he decided to make a move; leaning over, a little too fast, he was planning on nibbling at her neck but instead ended up headbutting the side of her skull. "Damn, Garrus!" She winced, rubbing her head. "If you wanted to knock me out first that would be the way to do it." "Sorry." He grumbled, "I've never been…you know…with a uh, human." Alice smiled at him and traced his mandible with her slender finger, "Consider yourself my first turian." She purred.

Once in the privacy of her own quarters, Shepard locked the door and leaned against the table, beckoning the former C-Sec officer over with a smirk. He approached her slowly, reaching out his hand and stroked her cheek with his two digits. He suddenly felt very self conscious of himself, and worried that his physical appearance would turn her off. He wanted everything to be perfect, even though he was wasted; he still longed for her beyond the sexual desire. She sighed with a shaky breath as his fingers wandered from her cheek, to her neck, to inbetween her breasts and down to her hips; where they found their resting place and he pushed his body close to hers. He scooped her up and sat her on the table, making it more comfortable for them ruling out the height difference now. She leaned forward and kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Garrus emitted a pleasurable growl from his throat as he attempted to expose her neck once again. He broke apart from the kisses and successfully licked, nipped and kissed her neck which sent shivers down her spine. "Garrus, I want you." She meant it. Drunk or not, she was tired of being alone, tired of waiting for someone who might have moved on. He pulled back from her suddenly, his cerulean eyes locking onto her green ones. "Alice," his turian voice was still a rumble even at a low whisper. "Do you … do you really want to?" He was stumbling through his own words; he mentally punched himself for losing his "cool guy" persona. She took his face in her hands, stroking his mandibles gently. "Yes. I do." She smiled at the sight of his eyes lighting up. Alice scooted off the table and was on her feet, she kept her eyes on Garrus as she undid the zipper of her dress and slowly slid it off her body. She remained in her black lace bra and matching panties that she saved only for special occasions. (Which were rare to come by these days for Commander Shepard.) "You're beautiful." Garrus purred. "I want to see you." She responded, coming towards him and working on the buttons of his casual wear, her fingers fumbling slightly with a nervous excitement. He shrugged out of his shirt and left his skin bare to her; she ran her fingers over his broad chest and looked up at him with her heart beating in her ears. He kissed her shoulders and ran his talons down her back, gently touching her skin with his claws, causing her to shiver with delight. Alice felt her bra strap pop and it fell to the floor she looked up at Garrus in surprise. He grinned at her devilishly. "This is my only nice bra.." She pouted,His finger came up to her chin and brought her mouth to his. "I'll buy you another one, Shepard." His other hand ventured up to her chest and cupped her breast, he brought his forefinger and thumb up to tease her nipple that scored a little moan from his Commander's lips.

She grabbed at the waist of his pants in frustration and undid all the hooks and buttons until they slid off him and bunched around his ankles. She reached down and found his member, teasing the head of it with her finger. His breath hitched in his throat and the turian watched her with great intensity as she bent down and brought her mouth to it. "Alice becareful.." He trailed off as she placed her mouth around him and he let out a pleasurable sigh. Her tongue was working all around him, and then she hollowed her cheeks, sucking making the tight sensation that made him thrust forward. "Shepard!" He groaned, tangling his talons in her raven hair. _Not yet! _He pulled away from her and scooped her up and collapsed with her on the bed. She rolled him over and got on top of him, pushing aside her panties to allow him in. Alice exhaled sharply as she slid onto him and he sat up looking at her with concern. She nodded her head in reassurance, and began to slowly grind against him. Their breathing picked up as she started to bounce up and down, she loudly belted out a moan when he bucked into her. He placed his hands on her waist, holding her in place, as he swiftly rearranged and was now on top of her, holding up his weight so he wouldn't crush her. His hips moved forward and she writhed under him as part of his bony ridge placed just enough pressure on her bundle of nerves to make her back arch. He increased his pace and pinned her arms above her head, interlocking his fingers with hers. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she whimpered, it had been so long and this amount of pleasure was heavenly to her. Garrus was going faster now, harder, his mandibles flared wide as he panted in Alice's ear. She tightened around him as she neared her climax, he growled and nipped at her neck as he made the final thrust deeper before releasing himself. He slowly eased out of her, almost making her come again just by pulling out. He collapsed beside her and she rolled over, cuddling into his chest. "Thank you, Garrus." She whispered sleepily. "I love you." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

But she didn't respond, because she was already passed out. Garrus smiled and kissed her forehead and then drifted off to sleep after her.


End file.
